<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>存盘点 by kyamhew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912014">存盘点</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyamhew/pseuds/kyamhew'>kyamhew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong - Fandom, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat - Fandom, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong - Fandom, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyamhew/pseuds/kyamhew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>救赎治愈向<br/>微虐<br/>ooc全算我<br/>仅是我个人脑洞<br/>所有都是我瞎编的毫无根据也毫无逻辑<br/>不经考究<br/>与哥哥弟弟无关 他们永远平安顺遂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>存盘点</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>人是被时间推着走得，但有的人却永远停在了过去的时间里，不去不来。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.<br/>
最刚开始的那段时间，Mew是睡不着觉。没日没夜的看着日落月升。照得光亮的天空，烧得发红的青山，静得无边的暗夜，在Mew眼里都一样。</p><p>1.<br/>
Mew从病床上醒来。白色的床单，白色的病服，白色的墙壁，除了入眼的彩色电视机一切都是白色。一如医院的苍白和圣神，自古以来它都是希望和绝望共存的地方。<br/>
Mild静静地推门而入，手上拿着缴费单，发现已经醒来的Mew，凝视着他不禁摇摇头叹了一口气，嘴巴张了又张，许久还是无奈地轻说道：<br/>
“为什么不告诉我，已经这么严重了，你还要固执下去吗？”<br/>
他不会想看到这样的你。<br/>
这句话Mild却是没说出口，吞在了肚子里。<br/>
Mew回望Mild，他深知对于这个一心求他好的朋友自己是残忍的。<br/>
他在上课期间突然晕倒，吓坏了一众学生，他们连忙打电话叫来救护车又找其他教授联系Mild来照顾自己<br/>
但一开口满是愧疚的话语里终归又带上了些许固执：<br/>
“Mild对不起，但你知道的。”<br/>
Mild明白他的意思低下头不再说话，转身走向放在墙边的的小沙发椅上，坐了下来。<br/>
两个人各怀心事纷纷沉默起来，病房迅速陷入一阵寂静，连空气都开始慢慢凝固。</p><p>2.<br/>
Mild是在一个月前察觉到Mew的异常。</p><p>  和他在家打电动时，Mew坐在沙发毫无征兆的睡着了。<br/>
大中午的一起出去吃饭，撑着下巴在饭桌睡过去了。<br/>
异常的主动约自己去踢足球，却在中场休息时，突然身体倾倒陷入睡梦中。<br/>
......<br/>
诸如此类的事情接二连三的上演，Mild自然感觉到奇怪。但每当他询问Mew时，得到的总是“最近太累了”这样搪塞的回答。<br/>
对于Mew这样的状况Mild担心极了，他丝毫不相信Mew所谓“太累了”的说辞。周围的朋友都很清楚Mew是个极其会忍耐的人，除非是严重至极、到了无法隐瞒的地步，否则绝不会吐露心迹。<br/>
尤其这段时间更盛。<br/>
Mild对此特地拜托了他的心理医生朋友，想着让他帮忙找权威人士看看情况，万万没想到的是他朋友直接给了他答复。<br/>
怎么说来着？<br/>
因为无法接受从而逃避现实，导致身体产生的一种自我保护机制。<br/>
建议他尽早进行心理治疗，或者他自己能够主动面对现实，否则情况只会愈加恶化，甚至可能会出现沉睡不醒的现象，危及生命。<br/>
“危及生命”四个字像是被加粗放大了一样，狠狠地刺痛了Mild的眼睛<br/>
几乎是不作想的，带着怒气和恐惧交织的情绪就冲到了Mew的家里。</p><p>  两个人靠的很近几乎是贴在一起，Mild对着Mew开口就是大吼：“你还要瞒我多久！”<br/>
长时间的睡眠使Mew的脑子持续处于一个迷糊的状态。被Mild这么一嗓子一吼人是完全清醒过来了，但脑子却仍绕不过弯来，不明白Mild在说什么。<br/>
他不恼，缓缓拉开两人的距离，示意Mild坐下再好好聊。<br/>
Mild看他刚睡醒的懵懂状，又忍不住心疼起来，人稍稍冷静些。打开自己与朋友的聊天页面，甩手把手机扔到Mew的怀中。<br/>
“你自己看吧！别跟我说你不知道！”<br/>
Mew快速浏览了一下聊天内容，扯起嘴角苦笑：<br/>
“我没瞒你，我真的不知道原来还会直接睡过去。”<br/>
“你觉得我会信？身体出现异常就去看医生这是常识你难道不懂！你根本就是没这个心！”<br/>
Mew怔了怔，一时间竟什么反驳的话都说不出了。因为Mild是对的，他虽然没去看医生，但对自己身体的变化感知的一清二楚，愈演愈差他明了。<br/>
可他不想去治......<br/>
那场梦还不愿它结束......<br/>
“是因为他吧！当初无法入睡就是因为他，怎么现在物极必反了？开始整日嗜睡了？”<br/>
Mild被他这副毫不在意的样子又气得火蹭蹭上，忍不住站起身来推了Mew一把，“你别装哑巴！我拜托你，忘掉他，也放过自己吧。”<br/>
Mew倒在沙发上，明白今天要是不给Mild一个答复他是不会罢休的。也因他话里提到的人，平静的心情一去不复返，像是被激怒的猛兽开始发狂。<br/>
“是！是因为他！可以了吗！这个答案你满意了吗！”<br/>
Mild知道自己这是踏入禁区了，这半年来身边的人都有意无意的在Mew面前避开关于‘他’的话题，而他刚才那会儿行为无异于扒开Mew的伤口，甚至还在上面狠狠地撒了一把盐。<br/>
语气不禁低了下来，小心翼翼劝道：<br/>
“Mew人为什么会忘记，是为了活着。半年不行，那就一年、两年......总会过去。你不能跟着已经停下来了的人，要往前走。”<br/>
“往前走吗？”<br/>
Mew满是迷惘的低问了一句，不知道是在问Mild还是在问自己。<br/>
半响。<br/>
竟突然双手捂住脸，断断续续地发出痛苦的呜咽声。<br/>
“我忘不掉他，又怎么舍得留他一个人在原地。”<br/>
眼泪太多，双手都留不住它们，纷纷不可控制的从指缝里溢出。<br/>
“你知道的，最初我睡不着，我害怕。我一闭眼满脑子就都是他那天穿着黑色西服，倒在血里的样子。你知道吗？他胸前的白兰花...那朵白兰花...都被...都被染红了...都是血...”<br/>
Mild看着崩溃的Mew，他的一字一句都像是刀子一样捅在自己身上。作为Mew的好朋友他怎么会不知道。<br/>
痛哭的缘故让Mew身体难以自控的抽动起来，Mild轻轻地靠近，环抱住他，一下一下拍抚着Mew弯曲的脊背，试图能够借此减少他的悲痛。<br/>
“后来...你们带我去看心理医生，我开始吃安眠药，那是从他走后的时间里我第一次这么安心的睡着。结果你猜我看到了什么！”说到这里时Mew居然破涕而笑了，“我梦到他了！不是倒在血里的样子！是那天他跟我告白，满脸害羞的模样。”<br/>
“从那以后，我每次梦里都能见到他。我们一起去超市买菜、看他爱看的球赛、他瞪着眼睛跟我吵架、放软声音跟我撒娇、甚至是讨论婚礼现场要怎么装扮......”<br/>
“我总觉得他在那里，我也应该在那里。”<br/>
先走的人没感觉，剩下的人都正承受着。<br/>
“我一个人怎么走下去。”<br/>
“快了，再等等，等我跟他结婚了，我就会主动去接受治疗了...”</p><p>3.<br/>
“快了，马上就要结婚了。”Mew突如其来的话语打破了沉寂的病房。<br/>
Mild抿紧嘴唇，沉默良久，松口只单说了一个‘好’字，一如当初。</p><p>  他这不是病，是心魔，谁都帮不了。</p><p>  Mew出院那天，去了一趟学校，提前做了收尾工作。回家的路上，国道在修路的缘故，导致他不得不改变路线，从长山路过。半年来，他从不敢踏入这条路上，大多时候宁愿多花上一些时间，也要尽其可能地避开。<br/>
可现实就是这样，他不会知晓你有什么难处，只是把残忍的事实摆在面前，让你面对、让你选择。<br/>
长山路依旧热闹，路道两旁的梧桐枝繁叶茂，挡住刺眼的阳光，过滤下零零星星的斑点。人来人往，熙熙攘攘。路面灰色平整，60秒红灯后又是绿灯，机械地重复它的工作，管理着秩序。仿佛半年前那场在这发生了的惨烈车祸不曾存在过。<br/>
那满地鲜红的血呢？被太阳蒸发了？还是被环卫工人连夜清洗了？<br/>
Mew坐在车里，双手攥紧方向盘，指尖开始发白。他感觉自己的咽喉被一只无形的手遏制住了，就快要窒息。他连忙打转方向盘，将车子停靠在了路边。头埋在方向盘上，松开正握着的手成拳状，用力地一砸。<br/>
久久才平息下来。<br/>
他重新抬起头，视线透过前窗投到那条灰白相间的斑马线上，身体是放松的，但眼里的思念和痛苦却像是要脱眶而出。<br/>
刚启动的车子突然被踩下了刹车，车子猛地停住前后晃动了一下。人因为惯性身体往前冲去，又快速地被安全带狠狠地拉回，摔在座椅上。<br/>
是他！<br/>
Mew死死地盯着前方，手下飞速地按下安全扣解开带子就跑向了斑马线。<br/>
恰巧信号灯转成了红色。两边的车子如同比赛开场，轮子在地上打磨起步、加油，冲。<br/>
车如流水，不断来往流淌。<br/>
可是中间...中间明明站着一个人...<br/>
人们看不见他，车子穿过他，他在被遗忘。<br/>
Mew瞪大着眼睛，无声的眼泪淌啊淌。他看见了，他还记着，这是他日思夜想的人儿。<br/>
西装笔挺就在那儿，白兰花纯白的正生机勃勃。<br/>
60秒的时间是落在心上的每一拍，咚咚咚地轰烈跳动，掷地有声。<br/>
旁边的两个人女生在讨论晚上去哪家饭店吃饭，擦身而过的路人隔着手机同对面那头的人在抱怨今天上司又做了什么讨厌的事......<br/>
Mew屏住呼吸，一步一脚印，沉重地走向那个站在斑马线中的人。<br/>
“Gulf！”他轻喊了一声，生怕这是假象被他打破。<br/>
Gulf转过身满脸诧异，“P'Mew？”<br/>
Mew使劲掐住自己的大腿，传来的痛感告诉他现在不是在做梦。</p><p> </p><p>4.<br/>
一路疾行，车窗外的风景飞速倒退，留下残影。<br/>
输入家门密码的手指都在颤抖，鞋子还来不及换下，Mew拉着Gulf急匆匆地走进客厅，两人相对而坐在沙发上。<br/>
Mew不敢确信地看了一遍又一遍，眼前的人正栩栩如生，与自己最后一次见到的模样别无二致。可手中的冰凉和太阳的余晖照射下并无照常出现的阴影都在叫嚣着，他不是人。<br/>
有太多想要知道的事情，有太多想要讲述的思念，还有太多的害怕。<br/>
Mew这一刻才发觉自己是个胆怯的人。<br/>
“P'Mew这段时间过得好吗？”<br/>
熟悉的声音在耳畔响起，Mew的食指不禁弹动了一下。<br/>
“不好，很想你。”<br/>
他就像个不懂控制情绪的小孩，思念、爱意、悲痛以及恐惧都在毫无收敛往外泄漏。Mew伸手将Gulf揽入怀中，恨不得想要把他融进自己的身体里。<br/>
这世上有人用语言表达爱意，而有人用行动。<br/>
Gulf尽其温柔，徐徐地抚着Mew，企图抚平他的伤痛。</p><p>  吃完晚饭洗漱后，Mew情绪才算真的稳定下来。<br/>
Gulf枕在Mew的腿上，享受着Mew拨弄他头发的亲昵。放下手中把玩的手机，缓缓开口道:<br/>
“Pi，我有事情要说。”<br/>
Mew刚拨起一缕头发的手一滞，<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“其实我在长山路已经待了有将近一个月的时间了，只是这期间我的记忆十分模糊，仅依稀记得自己的突然出现是为了完成什么。但直到你在街上喊出我的名字那一刻，我的记忆才重新回来。”<br/>
“完成什么？”<br/>
“大概是有什么没实现的愿望，所以才不舍得离开。“<br/>
哪有什么愿望，只是因为执念太深，还没来得及与你好好道别，又怕你因为我变得不幸。<br/>
“什么愿望？实现了就又要离开了吗？”<br/>
“嗷！你怎么一下这么多问题！就是我现在也忘了是什么...。”<br/>
Mew看他还是这幅迷迷糊糊的样子，差点没被他气死，提高音量，<br/>
“傻！这种事情都能忘！”<br/>
Gulf瞪大眼睛，气鼓鼓的回道:<br/>
“P'Mew不要对我大声讲话！”<br/>
小猫咪炸毛了，Mew心中也顾不上思考其它问题，只能先来顺毛。<br/>
“好好好，我的错，没有在凶你，别气别气。”<br/>
“哼，我就大方的勉强原谅你。”<br/>
Mew笑了笑，轻吻上Gulf的额头，<br/>
“睡吧！太晚了！”<br/>
“嗯，晚安。”<br/>
“晚安。”</p><p>  梦里的人今夜在身边，一夜酣畅。</p><p> </p><p>5.<br/>
良好的睡眠让Mew神清气爽，只是睁眼后没有如期入目的人才着实让他'精神'。<br/>
手忙脚乱的下了床边走边呼喊:<br/>
“Gulf！YaiNong！Gulf！”<br/>
直到匆忙跑下楼梯和那双转得咕噜的眼睛对视上，悬着的心才放下。<br/>
“怎么了？我醒来看到你还在睡就先下来玩游戏了。”<br/>
“没，饿了吗？Pi给你做早餐。”<br/>
“好啊！”</p><p>  “乖先吃了！游戏等会玩。”<br/>
“不行不行！等一下！”<br/>
Mew看他一脸凝重地盯着电视机，Gulf正在玩赛车竞速游戏，只是此时名次有点不太好看...9名...<br/>
他把三明治递到Gulf嘴边，Gulf顺着咬了一口。<br/>
“嗯嗯嗯！好吃！你加脆皮猪肉了！”Gulf鼓着嘴含糊道。<br/>
“嗷！又炸我！”Gulf气得把switch手柄扔到沙发上。“气死我了！本来都第九名了，结果又有人炸我！从开始第一名一直被针对...”<br/>
Mew还在专心投喂Gulf，又是一口三明治打断了Gulf。<br/>
“唔！等一下我们俩个一起玩好不好。”Gulf左右晃动着Mew的胳膊，放软声音撒娇道。<br/>
“好！但先把这个好好吃了。”<br/>
Gulf抢过Mew手中的三明治，自己大口吃了起来，没几口解决完了。<br/>
“好了好了！你快来！”</p><p>  Mew拿过红色手柄，游戏开始。<br/>
“Pi刚才那个龟壳是不是你扔过来的！你为什么扔我！”<br/>
“嗷！谁谁谁！我被电了！”<br/>
“这种有道具的太恶心了，游戏体验感太差了！嗷！又被喷墨汁了，看不见了！”<br/>
“......”<br/>
Gulf的小嘴张张合合，叽叽喳喳地在Mew耳边说个不停。<br/>
Mew却有种想要落泪的冲动，太久了，太久没有听到这个人聒噪的声音了。<br/>
Gulf往排名榜上一撇，发现Mew正是榜上第一。心下一动，空出左手就去抓Mew的右手。<br/>
没想到Mew动作更快与Gulf，瞬间将手柄换到了左手上，身体一侧，Gulf抓了个空。<br/>
一计不成，就换另一种来。<br/>
反正自己也都是倒数的命，Gulf干脆丢下游戏，站起身来移动到Mew身后，整个人压了上去。<br/>
“Pi，别玩了！游戏嘛！”Gulf控制Mew的胳膊。<br/>
“你别耍赖！”Mew笑得很大声，被Gulf这幅小孩模样完全击中。<br/>
“我哪有！这游戏不好玩！”<br/>
“刚才是谁玩得那么起劲？”<br/>
“谁？是Goof吧！真幼稚！还喜欢玩这种游戏！”<br/>
“这样吗？我以为是那个叫Gulf的185巨型小朋友呢！”<br/>
“不是吧！Gulf才刚回来呢！”<br/>
尽管Gulf闹着，Mew还是华丽丽的第一个冲过了终点线。<br/>
游戏一结束，Mew风驰电掣般转身，压倒Gulf在沙发上。<br/>
鼻尖厮磨Gulf的鼻尖，“嗯？故意的？”<br/>
Gulf脸颊渐渐发红，狡辩道:<br/>
“没有，刚才是Goof！”<br/>
Mew刚准备开口说些什么，Gulf便扬起头，在Mew唇上啄了一下，封住了他的口。<br/>
Mew起身公主抱起Gulf，大步流星地走向卧室。<br/>
“你不会要白日宣淫吧！”<br/>
Mew挑眉，“你说呢？”<br/>
“禽兽！你真是衣冠禽兽！”说完一会儿，Gulf像是突然意识到什么一样，“等等！我现在不是人啊！你对阿飘也下得去手！太没人性了吧！”<br/>
Mew哑口无言，找不到任何理由反驳。</p><p>6.<br/>
今天MewGulf去了超市。<br/>
其实Gulf是不太乐意的。除了Mew没有人能看得见自己，但Mew又总是旁若无人的与自己对话，招来不少异样的眼光。<br/>
你看这会儿。小女孩儿扎着双马尾，大眼扑闪扑闪，拉拉妈妈的衣角，疑惑道:<br/>
“妈妈，那个大哥哥好奇怪一直在跟空气讲话。”<br/>
妈妈忙着挑拣水果，没有空暇去关注Mew的异常行为，蹲下身子摸摸女孩的头，<br/>
“妈妈跟你讲，世界上有好多人因为孤独所以会自言自语，那不是奇怪。”<br/>
“孤独？是只有一个人没有朋友的意思吗？那大哥哥好可怜。”</p><p>  这对话MewGulf自然是没听到，两人早已远远地离去。</p><p>  Gulf坐在购物车里，修长的双腿架在金属框上在空中上下摆动。<br/>
“前进！前进！我要喝可乐！”怀里抱着一堆零食，抽出右手气势如宏的指向前方，指挥着Mew。<br/>
“薯片！我要香辣味的！再来几包！”<br/>
“还有酸奶！原味的！”<br/>
“嗷！这里太冷了！P'Mew我们还是快走吧！”<br/>
Mew全程听从这个大朋友的话。<br/>
“还有什么想要的吗？”<br/>
Gulf看看快被零食彻底淹没的身体，挠了挠头发。<br/>
“没了没了！好像买的有点多了。”</p><p>7.<br/>
过隙白驹。<br/>
Gulf回来将近两个星期了。<br/>
热闹的地方没去，浪漫的地方没去。只要每天醒来第一眼看到的，和闭眼前看到的都是你就好。<br/>
两人三时三餐。</p><p>  “嗷！P'Mew！乔巴又咬我！”Gulf趿拉着拖鞋哒哒哒地跑到Mew身旁，打起小报告。<br/>
Mew穿着背心，身体上下起伏做着俯卧撑，露出的手臂肌肉结实的膨胀开来，手背上的青筋凸起。<br/>
听到Gulf的小报告，Mew喜眉笑眼，带着笑意声音低沉责备道:<br/>
“乔巴！不可以！”<br/>
Gulf目的达成，摇头晃脑的朝乔巴得意地吐了吐舌头。看着Mew笔直的脊背，鬼主意又浮上脑海。<br/>
Mew感觉背上一沉，Gulf盘腿卧在了他的背上。<br/>
还故意拍拍他的肩膀，<br/>
“让我看看Pi到底有多厉害！”<br/>
Mew依旧轻松自得地做着，动作十分标准，没有丝毫减慢。<br/>
“我厉不厉害你不知道？”<br/>
单纯的对话，Gulf却感觉Mew在开车。脑子里不禁回忆起那些年晚上被Mew支配的恐惧。</p><p>  Mew做完运动，额头冒出细汗，全身都散发着热气。Gulf见状殷勤地跑去厨房，倒来冰水。<br/>
“快喝快喝！渴了吧！”两手握着水杯，往Mew身前一递。<br/>
Mew嘴角忍不住的上扬，低头想要接过杯子，刚伸出的手却僵在了空中。<br/>
Gulf以为是自己刚才的调皮举动让Mew受到了伤害，自责道：<br/>
“P'Mew怎么了？手痛吗？我刚才不应该坐在你身上的！”<br/>
Mew敛下情绪，故意甩了甩胳膊，浮夸地演到，<br/>
“哎哟！哎哟！痛死了！这下完了手没有力气了！”<br/>
“你骗我！真狡猾！我都吓死了！”<br/>
“水你先放那，全身都是汗我先洗个澡。”<br/>
“嗯，好。”<br/>
走到楼梯口，Mew还不忘再演一把，捂着胳膊，贱兮兮的说道：<br/>
“哎哟！胳膊真的好痛，洗澡估计都不能自己来了吧。要不Yai Nong来帮我？”<br/>
“滚！”</p><p>  花洒打开，温水从上哗啦啦的洒下。<br/>
Mew紧闭双眼，回想着刚才看到的场景。<br/>
Gulf拿着杯子的双手消失了...或者准确的说是自己看不见了，而显然Gulf还并未察觉到任何异常。<br/>
是要离开了吗？<br/>
愿望呢？<br/>
实现了吗？</p><p> </p><p>8.<br/>
这是Mew度过最难熬的一夜了，不断的从睡梦中惊醒，生怕枕边人又再次消失，连道别的机会都不给。<br/>
太阳初升，拨开层层云雾，和煦地撒下缕缕晨光。巧妙地从厚重的窗帘缝中钻进，昏暗的<br/>
房间变得些许亮堂。<br/>
Mew借光凝视着Gulf，少年模样生得真真好。遇见他那天起就在想自己何其幸运。此前一脚踩进泥沼里，落得脏乱不堪，而他却毫不在意，将白皙干净的手伸出，一把拉出自己。<br/>
情难自禁，覆上Gulf的嘴。<br/>
“P'Mew觉得我哪个部位最好看。”<br/>
“嘴唇，适合接吻。”</p><p>  Gulf睡得正香甜，手胡乱挥舞，想赶走打扰自己睡觉的东西，轻哼了一声。<br/>
“醒了，Pi出去一趟，去买点东西，我们下午出门。”<br/>
Gulf迷迷糊糊，只听到他要出去，接连应答，只求他快点走自己继续睡觉。<br/>
Mew轻笑一声。</p><p>  “我们去海边吗？”Gulf坐在车里像第一次出门郊游的小朋友，兴奋地扭来扭去。<br/>
“嗯，大概要一个小时，你先睡到了我叫你。”<br/>
“那你开车不会无聊吗？我可以陪你讲话。”<br/>
“好，随你。”</p><p>  车子开出二十分钟后。<br/>
“Gulf帮我拿一下水。”<br/>
无人应答。<br/>
Mew侧过头一看，摇摇头笑得无声。Gulf闭着眼，头歪靠在车窗框上睡得踏实。</p><p>  未经旅游商开发的海域，鲜少有人知晓，沙滩上空无一人。<br/>
Gulf一下车就拉着Mew撒欢般跑向海中。<br/>
从远处涌来的浪潮拍在沙滩上，掀起白色浪花。热烈的太阳照在身上，双脚浸在海水中，感受阵阵清凉。<br/>
八月属于大海。<br/>
Gulf弯下腰捧起海水，用力向Mew身上一泼。Mew毫无防备被泼了个正着，恍惚间还隐约尝到了海水的味道。大手挥去脸上的水滴，喊道：<br/>
“Gulf你给我等着！”<br/>
“略略略”Gulf吐出舌头挑衅地扭动着身体。<br/>
两人踏着海水嬉闹，时不时倒在水中，身体放松，海浪一波又一波，被推到岸边又卷了回来。海面波光粼粼，闪烁着耀眼的光一如他们。<br/>
直到后来，好久好久，Mew才明白自己喜欢的不是蔚蓝的大海，而是那个站在海边笑得如太阳一样灿烂的男孩。<br/>
Mew猛足了劲，追着Gulf不断拍打海水溅起水花。<br/>
“Pi！Pi！停停停！我认输我太累了。”Gulf气喘吁吁地举手喊停。</p><p>  Gulf跑到岸上坐在长椅上，晃晃脑袋甩掉沾在头上的海水。<br/>
此时已近黄昏，太阳的光芒不再刺眼变得温和起来，余韵烧得天空发红，三两只海鸥经停海面，引起涟漪，又快速离去。<br/>
Gulf心里是这段时间中不曾有过的平和。<br/>
时间在追着他走，可他不再恐惧。</p><p>  他转头看向车子停靠的地方，有点担心。Mew说自己要去车里拿点东西已经有一会儿了，却一直还没回来。<br/>
突然一个穿着黑色西装，右手拿着一束花的男人出现在了他的视野内。<br/>
逆着光，像是从黑暗中走出的神明。<br/>
Gulf内心波澜壮阔，肢体动作却僵硬极了，站起身来痴痴地望着他。<br/>
一步 两步 三步......Gulf在心里数着。<br/>
一百零一步，精致的黑色皮鞋在他身前停了下来。<br/>
“欠你的婚礼，我现在还给你。”<br/>
Mew单膝下跪，从怀中掏出戒指，与花束一起举起。<br/>
“你愿意成为我的伴侣，不离不弃吗？”<br/>
眼泪先于情感已经从眼眶中滑落。<br/>
“我愿意！”Gulf接过戒指，缓缓地套在无名指上，深情地摩挲着它。<br/>
戒指是简单的莫比乌斯环状，但内环刻着对方的名字，紧贴着手指，那是连接心脏的地方。<br/>
“只是不离不弃恐怕不行了Pi，但你要记得这个世界上没有人比我还爱你。”Gulf说地艰难。<br/>
没有人比我还要爱你，挣脱时间，跨越生死，来和你道别。<br/>
“我知道。”Mew站起来将Gulf搂进怀中，“我也爱你，Nong。”</p><p>  两人坐在长椅上，余辉洒在身上。<br/>
徐徐地诉说着过往。<br/>
“你说过我会保护你，可是我却没做到。真的很抱歉。”Mew满是愧疚，“我时常在想如果那天出事的是我该多好......  ”<br/>
“意外的发生谁都无法预料，那不是你的错。我们只是按着命运的齿轮在转动......”<br/>
Gulf还在说着，身体却越来越透明起来。<br/>
Mew眼泪无声地在脸上流淌，下意识地别过脸不愿面对这样的场景。<br/>
“Pi看着我好吗？” Gulf小声恳求道，“如同我遇见你爱上你，分别也是一样。因为真心地去做过了，所以都不算糟糕的事情。”<br/>
“下一次我会更努力地跑向你。”<br/>
“好...下一次我会第一时间去找你......”<br/>
原先坐着Gulf的位置上，只剩刻着字母的戒指和那束白色玫瑰躺在那。<br/>
再次分别的痛苦压得Mew直不起身，伏在大腿上终于放声大哭了出来。<br/>
但这一次他不再害怕独自面对孤独，因为他说过只要用心做过，连分别也是值得收藏的事。</p><p>  二月干燥寒冷的东北风从大陆飘来，带走了我的爱人，而八月从泰国湾吹来的湿热海风又带回了他。<br/>
感谢让我在记忆中存下盘点。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>